


Fanart of a fan fic

by Someonethatliketoread



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Art, Bear Island, Fan Art, Fire and Ice, Landscapes suck, Spoilers for a fanfic, tiny dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someonethatliketoread/pseuds/Someonethatliketoread
Summary: This is for the wonderful and brilliant author Ellymelly for Fire and Ice.Anyone who loves Jorah and hates grayscale, needs to read this epic. If you have not already.This dose hint at a spoiler for that fic.I gift this to them as a thanks for making me cry, laugh, and cheer when I read that truly epic work.Warning the fic is still a WIP and 371398 words long with 79 chapters at the moment.If you have not read it, it is worth the time.Got the links fixed.Thank you again to Ellymelly.Link to Fire and Icehttp://archiveofourown.org/works/4445357/chapters/10099637Oh and I suck at landscapes, mostly was having fun.Second chapter is just Jorah.Bear island and Jorah are base off of the HBO show and Iain Glen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellymelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellymelly/gifts).



 

You can find a larger version at my DeviantArt account. Same name.


	2. Jorah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jorah in all his wonderful detail.  
> He is to old for this shit, but for Khaleesi he will smile and carry on.


End file.
